You'll Be In My Heart
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: Max and Fang get into an argument. What will happen? Will they make up? Oneshot.


**this is my first oneshot. its kinda long and it gets better i promise. here it goes.**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

"Fang she isn't going and that's final. I'm the leader of this flock and what I say goes!" I hollered back at Fang in a flurry of my anger. How dare he defy me!

"All you care about is getting what you want. You don't care about anyone's feelings other than yours. Give me a good reason why Angel can't spend the night at her friend's house?" Fang shot back. Yes we are fighting about Angel. She really wants to spend the night at her friend's house. They are planning on getting makeovers and then she will spend the night. She's not ready for that she' s only six. The logic in Fang's question made me falter, but I didn't want him to see that so I quickly responded.

"She's just a child. She's too young to be spending the night. Plus how do we know that the family is actually scientists in disguise? Huh? Did you think about that. Plus what about her wings? How is she suppose to keep them hidden?" I threw back at him.

"How do you think? Just like she does everyday. Why don't you ever think about anyone but yourself. We are just as important to. Maybe you shouldn't be the leader of this flock maybe someone else should!" If Fang wasn't mad before he is now. I was shocked I couldn't believe him. So maybe sometimes I made bad choices, but did he seriously think I shouldn't be the leader of the flock anymore?

"Fine! If you have such a problem with me being the leader maybe you should leave!" I yelled instantly regretting my choice of words as soon as they left my mouth. I didn't really want him to leave did I? Maybe I did. Maybe it would be for the best.

"Fine," Fang said in a quiet, deadly voice which was scarier then when he was yelling. I watched as Fang grabbed his black, leather jacket and made his way to the door. My brain was screaming at me to call him back, tell him I'm sorry and that he's right, but I make no move to follow out my brains signals. I watched as he jumped off of the porch and into the air not touching the ground once. I could feel my flock's eyes on my back waiting for me to exploded at his stupidity.

"Max does this mean I can't go" Angel asked quietly. I had forgotten she was in the room when we had started fighting. I almost took back my word just to give Angel what she wanted, but in doing so I would be taking Fang's side meaning that the argument we had just been in was pointless so I said,

"No end of discussion." Then I walked up the stairs not knowing exactly where I was going. I couldn't believe he actually left after he told me he would never leave me. I could feel my eyes pricking and my throat starting to close signifying I was going to start crying. I looked up through the cloud called tears when my feel stopped in front of a dark, brown door. Fang's room. My body shook from my silent tears and I opened his door. Inside was just as it had been this morning and all the mornings before it. The floor was spotless other than a lone towel on the floor in front of his closet from his shower this morning. His computer screen was displaying pictures of the flock in its sleep mode. The blinds on his window were closed, his bed was unmade. It was rumpled from his sleeping in it last night.

I collapsed into the bed and let the tears flow. I shouldn't have yelled at Fang. It wasn't his fault that today Brigid and Lissa decided to torment me beyond all ends just because. I was mad and tired and all I wanted to do was go to bed and forget about this whole day and wake up to have Fang like me and not to hate me. I sighed and buried my head in his pillow. It smelled like the outdoors, his shampoo and all his being. I let myself let go in this tiny cocoon of Fang. The thought of him made my eyes well up with tears again.

I wonder if he will ever come back and if he does if he will ignore me. All that matters is that he comes back. The flock needs him. He is as much as their parental figure as I am, maybe even better. Iggy could take his place for the flock, but no one can ever fill the spot in my heart reserved just for Fang. He helped me live. Everyday I got up because of Fang. He helps keep me sane. I need him as much as I need oxygen to breath and air to fly in.

If Fang decides to come back I need to let him know I need him and what he does for me. Without him I'm like a fish out of water. Right now I know I sound all mushy, but I can't help it. Maybe Fang is right. Maybe I do feel like I need to get everything I want. I try to think about the flock, but what if I'm not doing a good enough job. What if someone else could do better. **No one can do better Maximum, you were made for this. Don't give up hope. Fang will always be there.**Great now the voice decides to make and entrance. _Well where is he now Voice? Where's there? It must not be here._ I couldn't believe that in the middle of my crisis the voice decides to throw in his thoughts like I wasn't confused enough as it is and he didn't reply back. Typical. I don't think I'm going to be getting any sleep tonight.

Five minutes later…

3rd Person P.O.V.

Max is laying strewn on Fang's bed… fast asleep.

Fangs P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I just said all those things. I didn't mean them. I just needed Max to see that it is okay for Angel or any of our Flock to be with their friends, their normal friends, from school. It will do them good. I know Max and while she had every reason to be worried about Angel's friends and their family the real reason was she doesn't want to lose her baby. Angel is just as much my daughter as she is a little sister to everyone else. She isn't technically my daughter, but I've helped raise her since she was born. Right now all I'm worrying about is if Max will forgive me or not.

I let my feet touch our porch I took off of not two hours before, before tucking in my wings. I quietly let myself in the house knowing that Gassy and Angel will both be in bed and that Iggy and Nudge will probably be eating or watching T.V. They have gotten into that habit a while ago. I trod swiftly and quietly into the kitchen where like I guessed Iggy and Nudge were eating fudge. I did not mean for that to rhyme.

"Hey dude. You all cooled off?" Iggy asked turning towards me.

"I guess."

"Are you still mad at Max? She didn't mean it you know. She was having a bad day. Brigid and Lissa where being wicked to her today. She doesn't like them at all." Nudge threw into the conversation. "They kept teasing her and she was all fed up with trying to keep her anger inside her."

"Oh I'm going to go talk to her."

"Um dude?" Iggy started to say stopping me at the bottom of the steps, "She's not in her room."

"Then where?" I asked my brow furrowing.

"She's in your room and she was crying the last time I went past…" Nudge informed me. I turned on my heel and ran up the steps two at a time. I made the invincible Maximum Ride cry? What is wrong with me? I'm like Satan come up from hell. I cautiously cracked open my door and walked in. Max was lying in my bed, hugging my pillow asleep. Her brow was furrowed like she wasn't happy and she was mumbling in her sleep. I could her Iggy and Nudge's breathing behind me.

I walked over to my bed and brushed Max's hair from where it fell in front of her face. I saw her brow relax and she stopped murmuring in her sleep. I smiled at her and turned to walk away when I felt her tug on my hand persistently while moaning in her sleep. I thought for a second that she was awake, but her eyes were slow, her breathing even. I looked at her then the faces in the doorway.

"Go to bed you two. That's an order." I commanded.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Nudge asked. I looked at her then kicked off my shoes and socked throwing them in a corner by my closet. I took off my jacket then my shirt and laid down beside Max on the bed. Max turned to face me in her sleep then inched closer to me, laid her head on my chest and rested one of her legs on top of mine. I smiled at her. She's just so cute.

"Here," I answered. Nudge nodded and led Iggy out of my room to down the hall. I turned when I couldn't here their footsteps anymore and looked at Max. I laid there staring at her for at least 5 minutes when Max blinked and focused on my face.

"Hey," she murmured her voice thick with sleep. "Why did you come back?"

"I can't stay away. I'd miss you to much. So would you," At her confused look I elaborated gesturing to her arms around my waist which got there 3 minutes after I laid down and her legs around mine. She blushed making her even more beautiful without even knowing it.

"I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry for everything I said. I wasn't thinking. None of it was true."

"Then why did you do it?" She asked her voice sweet with confusion.

"Cause I knew you were scared and I wanted you to know everything was going to be okay."

"How did you know I was scared?" Max asked not even trying to deny anything. I gave her the expression that said, _You can't keep anything from me, I know you to well._ She smiled slightly at me.

"I feel like if I let her go she won't want to come back to me. She's still my baby girl, but one day they're all going to leave me." She confided burying her head in the nook of my neck.

"She's always going to be your little girl no matter how old she gets. She's always going to need you and love you, but when her time comes she will leave. They all will, but I'll never leave you." I whispered into her ear. She pulled away and looked me dead in the eye.

"You did tonight. How do I know you won't again?"

"I can't always be with you. And when I leave I'll always be right here." I told her pointing to my heart, "You'll be in my heart, no matter how old we are or where we are. I love you to much to do that to you." I snapped my mouth shut. I wasn't supposed to say that. I stared at her surprised face.

"I love you too," She said saying the exact opposite of what I thought she would say. I stared into her intense blue eyes and leaned forward to gently brush my lips against hers. She tangled her fingers in my hair and kissed me back. After a bit we both pulled back and I smiled at her. A real genuine smile,a smile causing Max to smile back. I think she has forgiven me I think as Max rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her close and she whispers,

"You'll be in my heart."

* * *

**aww. srry i had to put that in there. please review! :)**


End file.
